


Heresy

by lea_hazel



Series: The Grey Warden's Guide [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Class Issues, Community: fic_promptly, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Gift Giving, Mentors, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natia and Wynne go in search of the true Prophet. A missing gift-giving scene from canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heresy

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "over-zealous censorship on religious grounds", regarding the book _The Search for the True Prophet_ which appears as a gift specific to Wynne.

"Warden, this book seems to be rather singed around the edges." 

Natia looked up. "Hmm?" 

"Where did you come by this book?" asked Wynne. "Not that I am not grateful for the thoughtful gift, but... Well, look." 

She held the open book out to her, and Natia could see that the skin leaves were browned and crumbling in some places. Bits of blackened ash flaked off and smudged her hands. She looked up at Wynne quizzically. 

"Why is it burned?" 

"I imagine someone took exception to what was written in it," said Wynne wryly. "These things happen sometimes, although thankfully they are less common in Ferelden than in certain other places. Where did you find it? It must be quite rare." 

"Oh," said Natia vaguely. "I, uh, I picked it up at the Shaperate in Orzammar. They have a lot of books." 

"Quite fortunate that you managed to find such an unusual specimen," said Wynne. "I've never seen its like." 

Natia snuck a curious look at the book. "What's in it?" 

Wynne looked startled, then smiled. "It seems to be a theological text delineating a very... unorthodox... theory with regards to the prophet Andraste. I'm... not certain I agree with it, but it's certainly a unique perspective." 

Natia had very little interest in the Chantry, except as it could be of use to her. "I hope you like it." 

"Warden?" said Wynne, just as she was turning to leave. 

"Hmm?" 

"Warden, you never learned how to read," she asked, "did you?" 

"No," said Natia. "Why would I?"


End file.
